suspended with the wind
by Star.TMNT.live
Summary: Hello to whoever that's reading this for the first time as I said in the last chapter because of school im unable to write stories so please don't read this till I find the time to rewrite it. my great apologize to all who were reading this:( sincerely. StarNightwatcher
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys! So I finally start my second story this will go much slower than that one case I didn't write it before and it take me time to manage it anyway hope you like it ^-^

Star's POV

I'm a normal girl well maybe not that much normal, long dark brown hair mostly black brown eyes with life full of unlucky events. I'm like a small ship which is circling whirlpool struggling not to drown, like an eagle that is lost in the big and scary clouds if this long storm and with every inch that it fkys upper to see better it get more and more far from home till it lost completely,

It's just a week that I live with them but they treat me like an old part of family like a real sister. A real family, something I never had or I had for a short time and that bad guy take it away. I want to be softer but I can't, remembering those days stop me from being kind I...

-"Oii S ... Hellooo…."

Suddenly I saw Michelangelo jumped on me laughing

-"Aww why are you always too deep in to that girly brain come on we have a news come on" he took my hand and pull me

-"Ok, ok I'll come " I tried to smile maybe I can imagine of a normal girl with a normal life maybe I can forget

-"So what's that news?" I asked pretend to be excited suddenly the other three jumped out of a box.

-"It's our birthday!" Michelangelo said happily

-"This weekend actually not today, September 29th" Donatello said

-"And if you don't mind well…." Raphael said nervously

-"We wanted to celebrate it with you and we want to have a ceremony for our new member that is you" Leonardo said they're really kind I don't know how to kind, I forgot it long ago, wait I never asked them how old they are.

-"And how old you gonna be?"

-"10!" they shout at a same time

-"When is your birthday so we can have another party!" Michelangelo said and clapped his hands

-"Just a month on October 30th I'll be 12"

-"Oh so you're scorpion! Scorpions are serious and scary!" Donatello said with a grin

-"How dare you to call such a fluffy and sweet girl scary" Michelangelo said as he hugged my hair. We all looked at him in wonder and then then laughed loudly.

So I think I have to give them something but what? Maybe I can ask their father

-"Um master Splinter... can I go out to..."

-"No it's dangerous"

-"But I have to make presents" he smiled

-"So we can go together" I smiled and hugged him.

In the way he looked at me

-"So what happened really to you don't you want to tell me?" I'm not that easy with him to tell him my past plus I don't even want to think about it

-"Just a bad guy, yes a bad guy changed it"

-"Who was that person what did he want?" I frowned and tried to change the subject

-"So I think I can give Donatello something to build things with and a coloring book..."

He sighed and started searching

After sometime he started again to talk

-"So what do you want to do?"

-"I don't know, I don't have a place but you're not my family either" I think I hurt him

-"But we can be a family, it can be more than a shelter you can have brothers who…." I can't listen anymore it hurts he's kind and for a long time I have forgotten what kindness really means that is possible to not be a hopeless child... I shacked invisibly and tried to change the subject again

-"Oh look at this it's a box of Legos I think Donatello will like it and this co..."

Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder and then he hugged

-"It's okay...all of people have hard times...it's okay to break... To loose, to fail, it's all okay..." I sobbed silently but I can't break nothing's going to change

-" even the greatest persons had their hard time look at me" I looked and saw a new person someone who has a big sorrow in his heart but in another hand it looked familiar to me like I was next to someone who wasn't a stranger or just a kind person who is selling his kindness to me

-"I know it's hard... I know you're broken, you never said anything you just said no family, the life's war is hard and merciless with family you can fight hard and win" I couldn't take it anymore I started to cry hard and push myself into his chest he is like...like...

"We can fight together we will fight it to the end"

He is like my father. We sat there like that for I don't know how long.

A/n

Hey! Sorry if it's not good I'm bad at simple things and I don't know how to get to that important place of my story that I want so it takes me time😩😩

Later👋


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Star's POV

-"No please ... Don't hurt her" she begged

That man laughed evilly -"Now look how I will torture her"

-"No please don't hurt her" the girl cried

-"Aww how wonderful! Look how your daughter is crying you did a big mistake..."

Then he put the blade through her chest and women start screaming and everything went black.

Then I saw another place it was full of peace a wonderful feel of happiness it felt like home

"Ha Ha you can't catch us"

The little turtles run around the house suddenly there was sound of shouts and evil laughs and then there was that bad guy standing there grabbing the turtle neck as he grins

-" No! What are you doing here let my brother go leave him" I begged

-"You must pay! You mustn't do that you don't belong here, you mustn't ran away now watch..." The little turtle was sobbing he sliced his shoulder and then the little turtle screamed in pain miserably

-"I want to see every second it's like a game" that bad guy said and laughed again then he put the knife in his back and push it, the little turtle cried and then he get the knife near his neck

-"With three 1...2..."

-"No please don't * the turtle screamed * Noooo! Leo!..."

-"Sis..." a voiced said " hello!? SIS WAKE UP! STAR! "

I opened my eyes and saw Leo sitting and tapping on my shoulder he was there! Alive!

-"You okay? Why are you crying? But you're laughing too" he said with a question look,I hugged him tight

-" I lost you, he killed you ..." My tears flowed

"Shh it's okay we're here, no ones can take us away from our only sister" he said in a heroic tone I love this childish face

-"I would die without you you're the best little brothers I've ever had. I love you "I saw a little tears in his eyes

-"We love you too sis" he said with a smile

-" Oh! The Mr. Bad nightmare is hurting me! Save me from this dark lord" he stands

-"Nobody take my sis anywhere" he jumped in the bed and lay next to me and take my hand

-" And I'll stay here tonight to make sure of it"

He said and soon we both fall sleep.

Nobody's POV

In one of the dark and dirty streets where gangs lives, amount of criminals are talking and playing with their wild dogs. In other side of the street is a wolf girl, nearly a young woman with a long black cloak that is walking silently. There was a little kitten that was walking through the gang

-"Did you hear the rumors or actually the new that he…" one of the gang member said

-"shh! They'll kill us we mustn't talk about it" the other one said

-"I know but it's unbelievable but… I mean with all his power and evilness…"

-"yup such a shame"

-" Oh, look at that miserable cat, I think JJ loves to slave that little trash for himself, don't you?" he said and look at his dog with a grin

Then he sat the dog free and dog jumped at cat and bite it suddenly girl jumped and hit the dog and threw it away and picked up the cat

-"You're really psychopath, you just can hurt things that have less powers"

-"Oh look who's here! We were talking about you" the first man said

-" yeah and, C'MON you're a wolf; wolf don't live with useless thing they kill and eat them" the other one said

-" Not all the animals human or any other beings be crazy and cruel like you we have peace and family" she said angrily

-"you're like us you're apart of us, you can't ignore it forever you're sh…"

-"Shut up! Don't you dare to say his name! I have nothing to do with serial killer like him and you he killed that girl and many others like her many mothers family, now get the fuck off" she punched the guy and ran away as she carried the cat

Far away enough she put the cat dawn

-"I think here is safe I can't keep you I should go later"

She put her cloak's hat on and vanished.

A/N

Hey sorry if it's too simple but I have to write these kind of things to get where I want

LATER


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Star's POV

After that day many things changed we became closer and closer in their birthday I gave Donnie a box of puzzles and Legos, a coloring book that I made for Mikey, a pair of boxing gloves he looked really funny that red gloves was too big for his small hand but he liked them and he didn't took them off till the end of the day and an old journal with pictures of old Japanese warriors and their weapons that I've found for Leo. It's nearly a month that I'm here, everything is good but my nightmares are still on, I can't get rid of them this fear will never leave me this past it's following me like a shadow and the fear of that monster is always with me I can't see anyone's else death.

Even though I'm two to be honest almost years three older I can't feel it, we play together I've been wishing for this happiness for so long. I like to fight like them it's good to have way for self-defense I usually watch them train it's simple for now but I'm sure they'll be fantastic when they grow up.

Today is my birthday, I don't except anything really cos everything is fantastic. I didn't see boys since morning they vanished somewhere and there's just silence.

(At night)

No one's POV

-"So guys it's time you have everything?" Leo said

-"Yesss! We have, just stop checking us every second" Raph growled

-"YAY it gonna be awesome " Mikey screamed

-"Do you think she gonna like it " Don said nervously and look at the present

-"We tried our best I'm sure she'll like it" Leo said hopefully

-"Next years we'll make it better" Raph said.

Star's POV

*KNOCK-Knock*

The door sound took me out of my thoughts

-"Come in "

I saw Leo opened the door

-" Hey! Dinner is ready, let's go everyone's waiting" he said calmly and excited

-"Ok let's go I'm hungry too"

We went dawn but it's too quiet, when we got dawn suddenly they turn the light on and jump through my face and everywhere became full of balloons

-"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Star" they all shouted

-"Happy birthday my daughter " Splinter said calmly

It feels so good I want to cry but it's not the time. Then very soon after that they brought a cake with burning candles on it, it was 12 candles

-"Make a wish make wish" they cheered

I closed my eyes and wished then blew the candles

-"Now it's present time" again Mikey laughed with excitement, Splinter...father came and take something out of his pocket

-"This is my present hope you like it, be sure to have it with yourself always" he gave me a silver necklace with a black and white photo frame

-"Keep it, it keeps you strong"

-"It's our turn!" they shout

They came and gave me a bracelet and a paper

-"This is our we didn't know what to do" Don said shyly

-"We made it with five parts... Four of them are our bandana color and..." Mikey said

-"A white and silver Rope it's your symbol it the rope that keep other parts together, the symbol of peace mercy and " Leo said and pointed to the paper I open it, it was a drawing of us five next to the dojo's tree it's so beautiful

-"We drew it so you can keep it in that photo frame" Don said

-"And know that we're always with you and you're not alone " Mikey said

-" YES! That will protect you we won't let you hurt and it took your nightmares away cause we're there" Raph said

I didn't know what to say it was really beautiful full of emotion it was much more precious than any other thing, I can't hold my tears. I started to shake and finally I'm crying. Their smiles fade

-"You don't like it? I knew it wasn't enough" Don said hopelessly

I wiped my tears and laughed " No I love them, I'm really happy, they're the best I never thought kids like you can have such deep understanding I'll keep them forever " I said and then put the necklace on my neck, I hugged them and they laughed we played hole night and stay awake longer.

(In the unknown time, another place)

No one's POV

It's an autumn evening in the abandon house the wolf girl sitting in the corner curling in her cloak wind is blowing slowly and finds its way from the holes and broken window inside the house.

"Life is really strange I don't get it really but well I don't need to know I'm used to it anyway, sometimes too kind and sometimes cruel like a crazy slaver" she started to think loudly

-" It's really funny I'm talking to myself again" she smiled sadly

a cat walked to the house, the girl looked at the cat

-"Aren't you the cat that I saved someday ago?" looked at the cat she was happy to have someone to share time even though it can't talk

"How did you find me? Don't you have place to stay?" the cat look at her innocently

"where it seems you're an outcast just like me and have no home I can we share my place it's too big and it's not even mine" she said and giggled "now I can talk to you not with walls" she cuddle the cat and it starts to snore

-" yeah just like this maybe you like my stories"

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry fo uninteresting story I don't want to ruin everything so I can't go too fast but I'll promise to end it and get to the important parts as soon as possible

SEE YA!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n hey guys! I'm so sorry for being late I was away and had some works but I will update every day from now. Just want to say I changed the ages star is 13 and boys are 10

Star's POV

It's really great living with them I feel so good but I'm still scared that past life won't let me go I saw many nightmares I'm so afraid that he comes and take them away too. None of them know about what happened they tried many times to ask me but I refused.

I really like them fighting I want to have my own weapons my own style and bandana I like to have a pair of sai but I like swords too but with Leo and Raph having them I should choose something else if I want to be a ninja like them.

I walked into the dojo and silently walked close to the weapons closet I opened it and look at they are really amazing very sharp and awesome...

-"You mustn't open that closet it's not good" well and of course it's Leo

-"I'm just looking go I'll come soon" I said trying to fool him

-"Nope we must go come before..."

-" Hey guys! Come Don wants to show ya..." Raph said and stopped as saw the weapons " wow these are really awesome maybe.."

-"No we're leaving now!" Leo said strictly

-"No one asked your opinion fearless get out "

-"Why are you so hot head?!"

-"Why are ya always ordering around?!"

-" Stop it both of you" I said they both stopped

-"I want to look and No one's gonna stop me! You can watch with me or go out"

-"I'll STAY" Raph said and glared at Leo

-"Okay just be careful"

-"Whatever "Raph growled then look at me

-" Anyway what do ya choose I love my Sai you can do many things with it they're fantastic!"

-"Not as good as my Katanas" he grinned

-"I like both I like all the sharp things I don't like big or long things, thick and sharp even usual knifes are ugly"

-"Why do you like sharp things?" Raph asked in wonder I didn't know what to say I couldn't say what really was in my mind

-"Um, well ...cos... Cos they're shiny"

-"Really? Just shine?"

-"yes" I said when I was thinking how one day I put one of these weapons in that bastard's heart at laugh at his pain just like he laughed at my mother's pain.

-"What are you three doing here" suddenly we twitched I turned and saw father looking toward me with a frown

-"Um we was just walking across it!" I said try to be innocent

-"Yes sorry and if you don't mind we're leaving" Leo said and glared at me

-"You two can go for now I'll talk to you later but you stay" he looked at me I don't know is he angry or wants to help, why is he so unreadable?!

-"So how was your day?" I said

-" What are you searching for?"

-"I well…was just... Thinking maybe can be a ninja"

-"kunoichi"

-"What?"

-" It calls kunoichi, the women ninjas"

-"Oh so that mean yes?"

He smiled and went through the closet

-"What do you like to have?"

-" I don't know. What do you think you are a sensei after all"

He look at me then opened the closet he took out a huge pair of strange swords they were like hooks with long blade

-"I think this fit you hook swords" he look at me " swords always are the meaning of honor and power you be a fantastic worrier that will shine in the dark and win . You Star Crystal Hope today I'm honored to teach you to be honest and clear as a Crystal to shine an find the way like a star and always be sure to have hope" he gave me the hook, I swore that I'll get my vengeance from sh... That guy and make them proud.

In unknown time

No one's POV

The wolf girl is sitting in the corner and playing with the cat

-'This cat is really clever ' she thought to herself

-"You know your fur is black and gray and my hair is white and silver you're alone I'm alone too it's good to have you with myself even tho you're a cat and I'm nearly a dog just a wild one" cat snored

"This story I'm telling is my favorite story even tho it makes me remember how miserable and lonely I am but I love it that the girl has family and home she is really lucky"

A/n

So what do you think? I'll update soon see you


	5. Chapter 5

Star's POV

June 21st 2011 summer has already started soon it will be a year that I'm living this new life, it passed like a second but there's still those nightmares anyway Splinter tries so hard to convince me to go to school but I rejected him all the time not even it's dangerous for all of us but I know how much they specially Donnie loves school and in the other hand it cost money so last time when he again started to argue with me Don was reading in the next couch so I used the situation and said

-" when I have genius brother who knows more than any teacher why should I go to school and I'm sure he will help me, won't you?" I said and looked at Don when he heard he became so happy that finally someone likes him to be nerd

-"Really? Of course!" he cheered so when sensei saw this much joy he didn't see anything anymore instead I'm searching for a part time job. I hate to be pessimist but life is not a fairytale no matter how good everything is but I still can't get easy.

Don's POV

Star is really cool and kinda unique, it's a feels really good to have her as a sister, nor me or Mikey are alike to her she is so much alike to Leo and Raph half part from each one, she very sensitive short tempered hate to look weak love books novels and history she is and very overprotective even I can't understand what is she protecting us from I can't get she never tell she always changes the subject just like sensei, I hope someday she tell us.

(unknown time)

Wolf girl's POV

I got to find some food I'm really hungry I have to fed that kitten to I just hope those jerk won't have their night ceremony tonight. I walked and went to the long alley which amateur robbers, homeless people and others of this kind of society gather a very dirty place the only light comes from the short fires around the alley.

-" why do they want to have her this much? She is just a miserable woman" I turned my head and saw two person from those bastards group but these two are harmless never mind

-" I don't know but rumors says they have an old history together something like a vengeance"

-" I don't know what to believe some of them says she owe him" I clinched my fist I owe him nothing he's a psychopath well if this is that much enjoyable that they forgot to protect their little food I will sneak it. I walked silently near the wall they are still talking about their nonsense theories, I jumped and grabbed the foods

-" enjoy your night starving and talking about shits" I said as I started to run

-"it's her the lone wolf get her" but they too slow after all this time living alone I can do these stuff easily

-" Audios losers" I ran as fast as I could while I breathed heavily.

I arrived to abandon house when I got there the kitten was sitting there waiting for me.

-" so how was your alone time? Now that we have some junks we can eat and imagine that we're living with the girl and are happy sounds good?" I said and the only thing I heard was a Meow sound well that works for me.

-"you think this story is too good for our world don't you? Well I have to say this is a real story I saw that girl sometimes I thought is dead you know, I was there…. I was hiding there when her mother died I saw how that bastards stab her I couldn't do anything I felt her fears she was scared she was alone I didn't see her after that for so long, even tho I didn't see her much she is good friend even just for that three times, but I know she was happy and is still happy cause when you have those people around you there's nothing to worry, yeah this is just like a modern fairytale I wish I was the main character ,many times I wanted to kill myself but I promised to someone to not give up. Did you know her brother Mikey loves cat?"


	6. Chapter 6

Star's POV

He didn't let me to take a job he said I'm a child and it's soon I hate to look like a child this child he is talking lived alone a hole year after what happened I'm not like other child I saw so much but anyway he didn't let me so all I did was training and some studying and playing with boys to keep them happy, I'm good at fighting it's very fun every night I look at my pic in my swords blade I saw my mother eyes and there's nothing other than blood. I love poetry I love to describe my world in words I missed outside world but I promised myself to never go out without them one time I helped them sneak out just for 30 minutes I took them out, well I got into so much of trouble and got punished but doesn't matter their smiles and lough worth it, that day at the sewer when I was sitting next to wall looking at the water I felt a shadow moving I looked at the water and saw a dog face when I blinked and looked again it was gone.

No one's POV

The girl sitting on the ground playing with cat

Did you remember I said her life is like a fairytale, that I saw her couple of times and that…. That she is still living happily" she started to shake -" WHY?! WHY!... why should I be the weak one who always see the disaster and all she can do is watch?" she hesitated for a moment " I saw her mother died and I didn't do anything, I saw many people died and I just watched but for her mother I was child like her but that day…. Do you know when I saw her for the last time? I said still happy, didn't I? well I lied all of my verbs exists in the past she was happy not anymore"

She put her hand into her cloak's pocket and hold something " the last day I saw her was when I saw her powerless body on the ground in the alley she was dying I couldn't do anything again I was weak, I'm a failure I sit in the ground as her blood flawed I saw her eyes closed slowly. Yes this that happily ever after of her I don't know where those turtles are and now I have enough problems, but if I was strong she wouldn't die, she was the one who told me to keep on going.

A/n hey guys so what do you think these two chapter killed me I really didn't know what to write that won't ruin everything I hope I didn't ruin what I want to write in the futures let me know your opnion


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

 **Hey guys I'm terribly sorry for not updating school start in one and half week and I have to do my works in another hand I'm struggling what to write I know my story but don't know how to get to where I want**

Star's POV

February fifth 2013 it's getting three years I'm 16 and they're 13, finally this year I convinced him to let me go to work I have part time job in bakery I buy things and spend the other parts for another time. I'm happy they're growing up but it was easy when they were younger they didn't ask much about me, my past, outside world or things like this and this scare me so much of the day that they go outside what if they make too much more enemy than they need, what if they fight sh...that bastard and his gang, I can't loose them too I'll keep them safe. I'm sitting on the couch trying to watch TV but I can't. ( there's a sound of water splashing)

I blinked and find myself wet in water and saw Mikey laughing, I grind my teeth and clinch my fist

-" Ha Ha! Look at her face"

-" Ya never change do ya?"

-"Awww! Completely wet like little puppy under the rain how cute" he laughed harder

-"Well now you made the puppy so angry so she will eat you"

I jumped on him then saw a glass of water near the table I splashed it on him and start to tickle

-"I'm surrounded! Please stop"

-"You made my hair curly"

-" Ok! Ok I'll dry your hair! I'll dry them one by one"

-" that's better now" I grinned at his surrendered face.

I set on the couch and he started to dry my hair Raph and Leo came out of dojo arguing about who had won the fight they sat on the chair next to couch

-"Hey star I have a question " Raph said suddenly

-"What is it?"

-"You always told us about your mother "

-" So what?" I said hope this conversation end soon

-" But ya know ya never said anything about your father."

-" yeah you never talk about him what kind of man he was?" Mikey said

Suddenly I froze then again I heard some screams and shots my mom's crying sound and begging for mercy broken glasses...

-" Hey! Hey you ok? You're shaking!" Leo said

-" No I just feel dizzy I need some sleep see you" I said and start to walk away

-" My father died three years before my mother he got killed" then I walked to my room

Leo's POV

I feel really sorry for her even tho it's three years now and she is happy and easy with us so kind but she's still too close she can't take all this pain with herself but she doesn't let us in either I wish I could help but till she doesn't help it won't work. I hope one day she tell us we always have hope when we have Hope.

No one's POV

Three days past since she found the cat .it's raining out of the old house, she is sharping her knifes

-"You know even tho I love animals, I was afraid of myself when I turned to this but you know then I thought it's not bad to be a wolf when you're actually a lone wolf and the only person you have for talking is the moon that can listen to you howl, there's many groups out there that want to catch me or find me many of them saw me with this look from first time there's a gang that sh... Whatever he call himself and his pigs they want me more than anything alive or dead I made them loose many things I tricked them in the other hand I can be so useful for them, at least one of these gangs think I'm dead for now I don't know how long they will believe it I'm sure one day I have to face them, before I go back to her story maybe you wanna know where's my family ha? Well I wasn't an orphan I had family too but I ran away my father was a scientist, I ran from my family long ago I can't even remember their faces if you say completely I wasn't welcome there so I ran." She smiled and shook her head

-" But I think her story is better than mine even tho she doesn't exist anymore to make more stories"

(In the past unknown time)

No one's POV

There's a small house that its lights are on and a woman and a child lives there it's getting late kid is playing with her stuff

-" Mommy where's papa why isn't he coming?" She asked innocently, the woman has tired but beautiful face brownish eyes and light brown hair

-" He'll be home soon honey just be patient"

Then someone knock the door woman opens the door a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and a white uniform came in

-" Oh hi dear sorry if I come late" he said, woman looks at her with a amazed yet worry eyes

-" What happened to you your coat is burned are you Ok?"

-" I'm alright don't be worry there was a small accident, something went wrong with the materials so they explode. How was your day?" He said with big and kind smile

A/N

So this was it hope you enjoy. Tell me your opnion about story and characters

LATER


	8. Chapter 8

Raph's POV

It's good that Star works now it made many things easier she can buy some small tech for Don so he won't force us to find them in the sewers or she buy comics so Mikey keep his mouth shut and just read nonsense but with all this I sometimes feel selfish and hate myself with us being like this we can't help her I don't know how many other years will take us to convince Splinter to let us go upstairs there's something called Halloween she tried to take us to surface but Splinter didn't let us but with a lot of arguments for this year we're going up and again she will be too much overprotective that she get in my nerve, soon enough we will find out what is all this hell she's afraid of about I'm sure it's not that much of a bad thing.

Star's POV

Now I can finally take them to the surface, I got four cloak for each of them and some mask so no one really notice, I got a one hour of lectures to be careful and blah blah, well I'm not that carefree too but it just 4 hours, before this we have always just a Halloween just for five person so that wasn't much of fun tonight I make it unforgettable.

-" Take care of them please" Splinter said calmly but worried

-" We're not toddlers" Raph barked

-" Of course you're not everything's gonna be ok"

-" Ok put your mask, tonight we're gonna rock!"

We headed out of the lair and went through the manhole and opened it

-" OK, it's clear hurry up" they came one another to the alley even tho it was a small alley it was bright with streets lights

-" Woww dude this is so awesome!" Mikey cheered it feels so good to do this really nothing is better than hearing their laughs

-"Everyone wears mask and costumes I read about this Halloween a lot you know..."

-"Yeah, Yeah whatever, so what are we gonna do?"

-"Let's see come this way in the main street always have carnivals"

We headed to the main street then in every shop one of them would get excited like book store, tech shop, sport shop, comics and toys and everything.

No one's POV

-" Hey! Why did you stop? At least say something so I won't bomb to you" Raph nagged

Star had been froze and staring at an apartment

-" Oii Star you hear us?" Don asked

She didn't answer and just at the building her eyes filled with tears

-" Are you ok? Hey!" Leo start to shook

-" Oh sorry, I just remembered something. So let's continue we have a lot to do" she cheered

-" You sure you ok?" Leo said worriedly

-" blah blah I'm the one who is responsible now come on" she said and starts to walk so they can't continue questioning.

Star's POV

What I was thinking? Why did I freeze like that? It doesn't matter what happened on that building that night it's on the past now what's important is tonight.

(Time skip)

We played some trick or treat and went to ice cream shop now we have to come back it's getting late

-"So guys that's enough for tonight, if you want to come back again one day, we have to be home in time"

-" But we just have started" Mikey said

-" It's too soon, I won't come" Raph said stubbornly

-" Ahh Raph! Just listen to her okay?"

-" Don't ya order me!"

-" Oi you two stop it"

Suddenly I heard a scream from the front shop they all turned to see then I saw a bunch of robbers attacked the PITZZA store.

-"Hurry up this way" I garb their hands I pulled them in to an alley

-"I'll be back soon make sure your mask won't come off"

-"We want to come too" Don said

-"No I'll go and back in 10 minutes"

-"Yeah we want to see them two we can handle ourselves" Raph said bravely

-" I SAID NO! Got it?!"

-" But it's dangerous, we're worried" Leo said, I could see in his eyes there was something other than curiosity

-"Fine, I'll go alone for 7 minutes if I didn't come on time you can come okay?"

They look at each other

-" Ok but be careful" Leo said

I nodded and ran out of alley I put on my mask and put on my hoodie. I saw people running screaming out of Main Street and the gang was breaking the shop's stuff.

I took out my knifes and jumped into the shop, I kicked they guy stomach my hand hurt he is strong, he lost his balance a little so he got angry he run to me I jumped on the table and punched his face

-" Long time no see little garbage, you're still that trash king I knew"

He stands and barked -" Who the hell are you little shit?"

-"A forgotten kid"

He grabbed my shirt and threw me to the wall my nose start to bleed fortunately I still have my mask

-"You piece of shit don't play with me and get outa my way!" He roared

-" Too soon, just too soon! "I smirked

I ran and flipped over his leg and kick it he fell then I hit him by the chair to through the wall

-"You little piece of nothingness, you're so priceless, you're just a little pawn in this big play of chess, they will kick you out of the play by any second, so cos you're just a pawn I won't hurt you that much" He took my leg and I fell again I kicked his face hard

-" Unfortunately I have most important thing to look after and protect I don't have time for a pawn like you". When I was coming out of the shop I saw a dog shadow just like the one in the sewer but when I start to go through it…

-" Star... Hey! Star" I turned and saw them in front my eyes

-" What did I tell you?! Why are you here?"

-" It's the 8th minute you're here we're even late" Don said

-" Whatever, come on " I said and took their hands we ran to a small street far from Main street we stopped I look at them their ok nothing happened to them I'm so glad.

-"Oh thanks god you're ok did anybody hurt you?" I said

-" We're ok the issue is, are you ok? We were so worried" Leo said

-" I'm ok really, nothing happened" they came and hug me I smiled but then I felt a very harsh pain I moaned a little

-" I knew it! You're not ok" he took of my mask

-" Her nose is bleeding" Don said

-" We have to go home and help you" I twitched

-" No! Father is not going to find out it was nothing! We can't tell him"

-" If it wasn't anything why do you want to hide it? Why didn't you run like other people?" Don said

-" Look he probably heard about it on the news but we won't tell him, when this happened we wasn't in Main Street got it? Now I go to drugstore and buy some first aid this is a secret, if you keep this and pass keeping this secret long enough I make sure to return the favor ok?"

-" But just this time" Don said

-" We were so worried" Mikey said and hugged me even with all that happened this is so amazing after some minutes I stand

-" Ok little sewer ghost let's go home"

We headed toward home it's 11:15 we should be there in 11:30.

We went to the alley I opened the manhole ok we're just 5 minutes late we can justify him.

-" So what will you say if he asked about this dangerous thing that happened in tonight Halloween?" I said as I stare at them

-" We will say we weren't there anymore that time" Raph said

-" Perfect! And any other questions answer them without stress, I'll try to answer most of them myself"

-" But this isn't the problem we have now you know" Don said

-" Yeah dude we can do it but you..."

-"Me? What?"

-" The problem is that you're terrible liar...even tho if you can convince someone your eyes betray you so easily and..." Don said

-" And maybe we didn't say anything all these long time but it's completely obvious you're hiding something even tho you change subject every time, I know you enough as I know myself to say this" Raph said with a frown I felt the zone myself is getting hotter

-"Heh! What are you talking about you're making it too big it's nothing now come on before it gets later than now"

When I opened the lair door I saw him sitting and staring at the TV

-" WE'RE HOME!" we shout at the same time

He turned and looked at each of us

-"Welcome back my children"

-"Um are you alright? You look too worried"

I said try to be normal

-"Why are you late?"

-"It's just ten minutes not much, you know crowd and traffic"

-"Did you go to the Main Street?"

-"Of course the biggest carnival is always there, something happened?"

-"Yeah there was a big carnival and ice cream store it was fantastic and comic shops" Mikey cheered and glared at others

-"Yeah and a big tech shop look we bought some stuff"

-" And a sport shop" Raph said

I think we fooled him

-" So nothing awkward happened?"

-" well there was something..." Leo said and we all turned to him my heart beat suddenly stopped

-" All people wore funny clothe and they behaved like clowns or anything other than human being" he grinned

Really?! I just got a heart attack!

The next day Mikey was talking about what we do without hesitation all the time.

I was lucky that my fight didn't get long, if they came to store and saw me and that asshole it wasn't good at all or what if they heard that would be terrible, I wish I knew what's that shadow I see who is it? Why is she or he after me?

(Unknown time)

Lone wolf's POV

Her stories can melt the ice heart you know? Ahh why can't you talk? I'm tied of this loneliness, I always tell myself I don't need anyone but that's just a lie, even if I don't want place, home family, just...just a person who could talk to me every two years I'm sick of this silence the only thing that break this it's rain and winds that blows and at the better place those jerk theories They're the only one I talk to once in a while even tho you can't talk...at least I'm not talking to broken glass anymore.

You know, this world is so cruel all of their people wear mask no one's real, I wasn't this guilty before you know I was normal too well running from home is a sin isn't it but I can't understand her life, they always say you don't know the price of your life till you loose it or you know it you just don't think you'll loose it, well that girl know both of them, she experienced both of loosing thing and the high price of life didn't she? Why should she die?! ANSWER ME WHY SHOULD SHE DIE SHE WASN'T GUILTY, HER ONLY SIN WAS HIDING A SECRET FOR PROTECTION!

Anyway you know I always wanted to see her brothers, well we met a several time.

 **a/n**

 **so how was it? I think there's just 2 or 3 chapter till her secret show up.**

 **Thanks for your comments it gives me confidence, hope you like it.**

 **LATER**


	9. Chapter 9

(In the unknown time)

Wolf's POV

-"Ok kitty I have to go, I'll come back as soon as possible" I said and put the cat dawn.

I really missed go beating someone, it's boring to always sit in this old house and looking at the broken walls and just remembering those hurtful memories. Anyway I want to go to Main Street.

I jumped one roof to another, I hope there won't be a big problem in my way but in other hand I missed washing the problems away.

I can hear a sound of crowd not usual people in street something three blocks far from here, something good with being a wolf that I can hear and smell better now so let's see what's up.

I ran the roofs the sounds were becoming louder. When I arrived to the place I saw some shadows I hide behind the wall. I can hear four shadows and two male voices that are arguing.

-" There's no use Leo, that track didn't come this way last night we are wasting our time every second"

-"Can you have just a little patient PLEASE, they always hide here"

Oh! It's them again it has been near half year that I didn't see them let's just leave them be, I must go back soon.

I stand to leave but I put my feet on my cloak and fell, SHIT! I think they heard me.

-"Can you two shut up for a second someone's here" another one said pointing to my side

-"Who the hell are ya? Come outa shadow!" he yelled

I came out of shadow and look at him angrily.

-"Calm dawn dude! It's just our friend shiny wolf, HELLO WOLFY"

-"For the thousand time don't call me that I don't shine and I'm not a Wolfy and if you've noticed I'm older"

-"Why are you here?" Don said

-"None of your business" I said start to walk away

-"Why are so cold always you helped us many ways" Leo said I didn't stop, I can't talk.

-"You saved us, helped us but you're still cold why? Life isn't that bad" Leo said and tried to stop me with his words but I didn't stop or turn my head

-"yeah ya always run like a coward, you hide you never fight, it's a shame you call yourself a wolf" Raph said

I clinch my fist I can't… why they don't understand…. I can't… after all I have done to them…I can feel eyes are getting wet but not yet there's many thing to remember before crying, there's nothing to be worry I stopped crying long ago, I kinda can't cry anymore, I feel I don't deserve to cry, people cry for their lost for their happiness for being at fault I can't exactly choose which one I should cry for.

(Flashback)

No one's POV

The wolf girl is walking in the roof and jump over the buildings it's a half cloudy night in the last month of winter, her cloak is waving in the wind she put on her hoodies, she saw a fire smoke from some blocks further.

In the other way of street where the smoke comes from four turtles are searching for someone.

-" Are you sure they are here?" Leo asked nervously

-" Yes! I am sure just control yourself that truck is coming from north to this lab for almost a month" Don said strictly

-"So ya think she might got stuck here ha?" Raph said

-" maybe I don't know".

The Wolf girl went to that street and looked things from up on the next building's roof, there is laboratory that now is burning on fire, suddenly she heard some conversations and four shadows, she looked and see the boys.

-" so let's start searching anything... I MEAN ANYTHING, the necklace, the bracelet…. Those hook swords, her bandana anything okay?" Leo said trying control his voice from shaking

-" We know Leo just calm down"

When she heard them she put on her hoodie and mask and came out of shadow slowly not to scare them.

-"Ahh may I catch your attention"

They all turn around to see her with shocked face

-" WHO ARE YA? WHY ARE YA LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATIONS?" Raph said angrily as he took his sai out of his belt

-"Raph calm down! Maybe she's a friend" Leo said as he was stopping Raph from attacking

-" I just want to help, I think I can help you very well" she said, she tried to play her role well and chnge her voice a little.

-" Oh really?! And how can you help us you don't even know us"

-" I heard you were talking about this lab and you're looking for a girl, I'm living here for a while and watching these dumb jerks, what do you want?"

-" We're searching for our sister her name is Star she is your height and has black hair, by the way I'm Leo this is Raph and Mikey and that's Donnie "

Suddenly wolf twitched and stepped away in shock

-" so... So ... You're... You're those four turtles she was talking about...Brothers who tried to protect?!"

-" WHAT ARE YA TALKING ABOUT WHERE'S she? Every second we lost her more and more, don't play with us!" Raph yelled

-" I... I'm so sorry... But your time has ended"

-" What do you mean?!" Leo said with tears in his eyes

-"I…. Mean that um let's start like this, is these stuff yours and hers?"

She took a bracelet with orange, blue, purple, red and silver ribbons a silver bandana and a katana out of her cloak.

They all gasped in shock, Don stands staring at her frozen, Mikey broke down, Leo was speechless but suddenly Raph roared and attacked and punched her hard so she fell

-" YA BITCH! WHAT THESE THINGS DOING IN YOUR HAND WHAT DID YA DO?! WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Her hoodie and mask fell so now they can see her face.

-" You're...you're a wolf?!" Leo said in wonder

-"Yeah so what? Have problem with it?"

-"DON'T...CHANGE...THE...SUBJECT!" Raph said as he breathe heavily

-" She's where she belongs, where the stars shines in the endlessly space...sorry for your lost...we were good friends for short time" she hesitated a little then take out a paper from her pocket

-" This...well it's her last words she wanted to make sure that you will hear them so she wrote them"

-" Noooo! Just no!" Don started to cry

-" Most of all she wanted to give you that bracelet she told me to say thank you that this bracelet protect her perfectly and that katana she said sorry to borrow it but she needed it but now Leo can fight with both of them"

They opened the paper

-" But this is red this is blood! How could you let her to do this my katana is bloody two" Leo said with tears in his eyes and shaking

-" I'm sorry she wanted to write it I couldn't stop her"

Suddenly Mikey stand and opened his mouth for first time

-"How?" Mikey said

They all turn to see him

-"How did she die who did that?" He was angry, sad with a merciless face that was full of pain

-"Better for you to not know I won't tell you she didn't want you to know too" she took breath and said

-" just that near one week ago that that this happened, well now as you see they burned down the lab and whole building, so everything and everyone burnt down with it, all I can do is to say sorry and gave her things back cos I owe her"

-"It's my fault it's all my faults if we didn't fight she was still standing here and laugh with us." Leo said as he was kneeling on the ground and staring at the floor

-"We're all at fault" Don said sadly

-"She did everything and we couldn't do anything we are weak" Raph said

They all were siting and staring at the floor

-" Shut up the only problem with you is you are a bunch of stupid boys that are blaming themselves 24 hours a day when she died she wasn't sad! She wasn't angry she was smiling okay?! She smiled because she died instead of you she didn't run from the lab cos she loves you if you want to return her favor live happy by remembering her memories! Live happy let her hear your loud laughs from miles away in the sky she shed one tear in pain so she gain four laugh instead! Don't let this sadness drown you till you lost another person. GOT IT?! Be happy for her happiness...! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LIVE ALONE TO LOST A FAMILY, TO NOT HAVING ANYONE DEAR TO PROTECT TO LIVE FOR! IF YOU LOST ONE PROTECT THE OTHER ONES!"

She said as her voice was shaking but she didn't shed even one tears they all stare at her in wonder without anything to say.

-" now go home, I'll be going to"

-"where are you going?" Leo asked

-" somewhere to sleep"

-" where's your home?"

-" none of your business"

-" you can come with us for tonight if you want"

-" No thanks, I think you need some space for now"

She walked away

-" wait at least say your name"

-" I'm a lone wolf I don't have any identity anymore"

-" will we see you again?" Mikey said

-" I don't know maybe, if you want help, draw a beer bottle and leave it on the middle tower" She said and vanished in the shadows.

The turtles that were lost on their sadness came back to home hopelessly.

Wolf's POV

She walked down to the dirty ally while she felt half guilty and half sad

-' you're a big terrible liar' a voice said in her mind

-" I did what was right"

-' you're just running from reality, you're hiding like cowards' the voice said

-" shut up I did the best you can't stop me you're just in my mind I can stop you whenever I want now get the hell away" the wolf said

(End of flashback)

-"Hey! You there? You're so air headed dude" Mikey said

-" sorry I was just remembering"

-"what were you remembering?"

-" you really want to know?"

-" yes"

-" I was remembering the first day we met" the wolf said as she was looking at the sky suddenly there was an awkward silence

-"you know you are so alike to her" Leo said with a smile

-"yea she always was drown in her dream or remembering her memories, ya sure alike to her" Raph said

-" NO I'm not. I'm nothing compare to her she was brave respectful and full of honor I'm not like her. So what's tonight mission?"

A/n

So guys what's what's your idea? It really took me so long to make it right anyway tell me your opinion, I think I'll show up everything next chapter. Hope you enjoy;)

Write reviews pls

See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **Hey guys as I said this story isn't about any special version so if I wanted to write what I want I used them all**

(In unknown past time)

It's late at night the little girl is sleeping in her bed ( there's a sound of screams, moans and laughs) the little girl waked by the sounds she looked around but no one's around even her parents light is off she came back to sleep.

Next night in the small apartment the little girl is playing with her toys with a sad face, it's near nine.

-"what are you so sad about?" her mother asked

-"nothing, nothing special" she said and shook her head

-" it's okay you can tell me" woman said with a smile

-"well I'm not sure but some night I wake up by sounds of someone screams and evil laughs"

Woman hesitated for moment then said

-"Oh, I'm sure you just see nightmares, anything else that's bothering you"

-"well yea, come to think come of it…don't you think daddy got weird these days? He changed, do you think he's sick?"

-" of course not darling, he's just tired from work don't overthink these stuff. So wanna play hide and seek?" woman said, little girl smiled excitedly.

(In the lair after Star's death)

No one's POV

It's getting one month, the hard silence in the lair is breaking everything, foods are getting more and more spoiled day by day in this whole time Leo and Raph didn't fight or even talked even one time. Everyone see themselves at fault for a special reason even if they don't, they are shameful cos they think they were too weak to handle it themselves and she had to protect them.

Mikey is in his room, all he does is too clean her room and break everything out again he packed all the present she gave her in all these years in one place so he can sit and look at all of them for hours.

-" Why? Just why? Why didn't you tell us we could solve it together, for years and years we wanted to know your secret to know what are you so afraid of, you didn't need to bear all the heaviness of this pain by yourself till finally it broke you, we could share the heaviness, couldn't we? You always told us how important family is, to work together…you said it is the most important rule, didn't you? Why did you break it?" Mikey whispered as tears flew from his eyes.

Splinter locked himself in his room, he is deep down into his emptiness, he's lost in the maze and illusion of the ideal way he made, a maze with a lot of paths that he must crossover one of them, paths of responsibility, secrets, security, lies, promises and in the time he chose the wrong path he broke the wrong lock and crossed the wrong path so now he's more lost in it. In the other hand after so long she told him the truth he couldn't break her trust just so suddenly but maybe if he had broken her promise she would be alive now. It's the second times he lost someone by a wrong decision he can't forgive himself, but they would find it out anyway one day no matter how much she trys to walk in shadow and hide that he killed her mother they would have find out but I'm sure they would accept it after all they fought him, Spkinter thinks about all of these while turtles are avoiding his existence in the lair they are so upset even tho deep down they all know this was what she wanted but still they can't accept it.

Raph is punching his punching bag all of his body his eyes his tongue are yelling by the power of his fist, he was very close to her, he felt that finally he found someone that can understand him and be with him without judging his aggressiveness, someone that had the same stubbornness like him.

-" Why did you think we will judge you? We all know what kind of human he is we know he is a crazy killer why did you hide it?" he said as he tried to stop his tears

-" I always knew how strong you are I can't believe that you reject Splinter's offer for leadership because if that stupid reason I can't believe you didn't accept it and kept all of this inside yourself, you were the person who always helped me when I was angry, you convinced me that it doesn't need to keep everything in myself too much that I can share my feelings with others you thought me this while you was breaking it this whole time you told to follow so I won't be alone so I won't suffer anymore….you said cos…cos you didn't want me to suffer like you did. WHY!" he yelled with all of his power and punched the wall, then he saw a rupture in his punching glow he smiled as his tears flaws

-" Hah! See these are those glows you gave me that day in first birthday we had together that day you told me to use it well, to train hard you said you're waiting for the day that these get too old to use so you buy another for…. So they are getting useless… WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL BE HERE TO GIVE A BETTER ONE A REAL NEW ONE YOU PROMISED ME WHY DID YOU RUN? YOU BELONG HERE WITH US?" he said as he cuddled the glow.

Leo is his room staring at his bloody katana he didn't clean it after the wolf gave it back to him. He's in a deep shock he can't handle his lost, he can't think about anything other than the fight he had that night with her.

-"none of these would have happened just because of my too high confidence, I lost her we lost her cos of her sacrifice she gone through so much and we went late got there late cos we listen to what she told us we were selfish. Now I understand why he choose her first cos we always trust her too much enough that we never doubt her but she rejected it and stayed in a shadow just as always and we never noticed how good she controlled everything from behind" he said as he looked at the dry blood in his katana.

Don acted weird he always locked himself in the lab and looking at a beer bottle that he found near the lab four days before the explosion

-" I could save her if I wasn't afraid the chance of succession was too law to risk maybe five or three percentage but it was still some chance but I was so afraid after that horrible future I saw that day I never had enough courage to go anywhere alone" he looked at the bottle and frowned

-" this was a clue for her existence but I was scared I couldn't tell others what I saw too cos in that dimension that Damio son send me Star was dead too and worse than that I had been gone for 3o years cos of what I saw I thought if she died it's possible that I've gone to search for her and never came back so I didn't go after it, come to think of that nightmare future I think I saw a wolf shadow there just liked the wolf girl we met… I wonder why was she there but this can be another reason for me to not to go look for her" he said and lay his head on the table and slowly fell sleep

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed I got very emotional while I was writing I'll post next chapter tomorrow or the day after that and I'll finally want to show the wolf identity in that on hope it wasn't boring**

 **See ya**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Hey guys I'm really sorry for being four days late I got lazy so I'll post two chapter at same day

(In the unknown past time)

No one's POV

In the middle of midnight the little girl waked up, she thought she heard a scream. She stands and walked through her parent's room.

-"Please stop it, let me help you" she heard her mother voice from behind the door

-"SHH…if you won't shut up soon you will the one needing the help" a manly voice said

-" Ok just please be quiet, I don't want her to wake up"

-" you're not in a place to order me!"

The little girl couldn't wait any longer she opened the door then she saw a man with a mask on his face grabbing her mother's arms and pushing her towards the bed

-" who are you? Why are you hurting my mommy? My dad won't let you do this!" the girl said looking at man's eyes

Suddenly the man turned around and let the woman's hands go he started to walk towards the kids with as his eyes shined evilly

-" well, well look who is up?! I was waiting for this moment for so long"

-" NO! Please this wasn't our deal you can't her please" the woman begged

-"I said I won't hurt her till she is sleeping and nothing in my way, accept it she is not that small anymore she would have find out sooner or later" he said as he grabbed the girl's hand

-" who are you let me go" she said angrily

-"aww you mustn't be this much rude" he said sarcastically grabbed her by neck and looked at her eye in the eye

-" tonight you I give you time to think up and just watch" he threw her to the wall then said

-" oh one more thing I'll introduce myself better next time but from now on you shall call me…."

(in the abandoned house)

No one's POV

-" No please don't come closer…NO! she is just a kid " the wolf was whispering these in her sleep

-" SHE IS JUST A KID" she woke up shouting this then she look around and took a breathe

-" sorry kitty I think I scared you well forget it it was just a nightmare, last night when I came back I told you about turtles and our first meeting as you heard our first meeting wasn't really happy but it's not important let's get back to the story"

'You're a liar' she heard a voice said

"AHH shut up I don't have time for your bullshits"

'How long do you want to hide behind this shadow you can't deny the truth forever'

-" whatever, you're just an illusion that talks too much"

-" so where were we kitty?"

(In the lair)

Raph's POV

Ahh I'm really tired of being stock dawn here it's here we're near 14 year old and he still doesn't let us be with ourselves. I wonder which one of us will be the leader of this group I like to be that person but the problem is that I can't be a good thinker in hard times but I can't follow any words, at least I hope Star get to be the leader I can accept this better than if it is gonna be Leo he's so unbearable when he feels like leaders besides she knows outside better than us and is older, whatever sitting here and thinking will change nothing I just have to sit and wait for that day.

Star's POV

July 10th 2014, soon I'll be 17 years there's awkward feeling inside me that soon I'll hear something expected will happen and I have another feeling that soon enough they will find everything out, I'm really afraid of that day but I always knew one day I have to face it. I'm sitting on the couch staring at the wall while I'm thinking about these. Suddenly I felt a pillow bombed into

-" Oii! Star come out of your daydream for a second" Raph said with grin in his face

-" what the heck are you doing?" I yelled

-" Splinter wants to talk to ya so get up move a little ya getting fat"

-" He wants to talk to me?" I asked in wonder

-" Did I speak in African don't make me repeat myself"

-" But why does he talk to me so suddenly?

-" AAH! I do not know ask him yourself you're making too much noise" he said growling

I stand and walk through the dojo, I nocked the door.

-" Come in please"

I opened the door and walked in.

-" um you wanted to see me?"

-" yeah please take a sit"

-"O-ok"

-" want a cup a tea"

-" yea please"

-" Here so I wanted to talk to you about something" he gave me the tea cup

-" So what's that important thing that needs a conversation so suddenly"

-"Well let's start from this that you know that I can't keep them down here forever and in next year or the year after that they'll finally go to surface"

-" Yeah we both knew that their curiosity will grow as they grew up so what?"

-" You've been in the surface even lived there before you come to us but when you want to go out with many things will be different you will experience many things in your little group"

And what do you want to get to with this"

-" I want to say no matter how much skills ability talent or power you have you have to have organization and alliance, so you need to have a leader I wanted to tell you…" I cut him

-" Oh you want my idea?! What an honor well for a leader I think Leo is the best for this position cause Raph is too impulsive and sensitive.."

-" Wait let me…"

-" Don always think too much and want to fix everything math and science" I continued without paying any attention to him

-"No it's not like that.."

-" And obviously Mikey is too cheerful even tho he has many talent and skills but he's always too optimistic so I think Leo is the best with strategy and…" I said excitedly suddenly I felt his hand in my mouth

-" Calm down for a moment, are you even listening what I said please be quite for moment" he said in frustration

-"So what?"

-"well you are a little wider and you are the oldest so you must.."

-"AHA! You want me to watch them and protect them I always watch them from behind, I always protected them I always will"

-"Why talking to you in this kind of situation is so hard?" he sighed

-" what do you mean?"

-" My point is that if that day we want to choose the leader that will be you I wanted to say this so you be ready, I want you to be the leader"

Suddenly I froze I can't believe what am I hearing…. That must be a jock he is just kidding I'm sure he isn't serious. I tried to laugh I smiled a little

-" um with all do my respect that's not a funny joke you should work on your sense of humor" I said smirking

-" In your whole time you're serious except for now, Star Chrystal Hope I'm not joking I want you to be the future leader and"

Suddenly I jumped and that made the table trembled

-" NO! NO! NEVER I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT I WILL NEVER LEAD THIS TEAM I'M NOT IN THIS POSITION I CAN'T…..I CAN'T" I said angrily while I was scared every second I was remembering that Halloween night and after that I thought about what happen if one day they have to fight him because of me fight the shr….

-" you just don't have confidence think a little more"

-"NO YOU DON'T UNDRESTAND YOU NERVER WILL I'M NOT PERSON YOU THINK…I.." I was shaking and my eyes filled with tears suddenly I felt a pair of hands around me I feel like I can't stand anymore like I'm melting

-"Maybe it's time to free yourself it's been years you can tell me" I tried to push him of but he didn't let me

-" I can't you will hate me all of you will"

-" you will tell me if not you have no excuse to reject me"

-"Ok. Well, where should I start?" I sat down and stared at the floor

-" I lived with my mom, we were alone but there was some problem like that guy he was a crazy man who…killed my mom he was…."

Near two hour passed and I'm finally finished. I looked up to see his reaction I'm really afraid of what he thinks about me now

-" you've been through a lot" he said but that's not what I want to hear

-" it's completely understandable now why you act strangely or don't answer the questions"

-"you don't hate me or scared of me?"

-" Of course not you were just a prey a little sparrow that fell from tree too soon before know how to open her wings, but I still can't understand your rejection?" he said it was obvious that he knows but just want to make me talk

-" you know I can't guarantee that how long I can stay here or their reaction after finding things out they may hate me and they can get hurt so for now let's keep it as a secret, I won't be the leader but I'll watch them from behind and make sure that they will be safe you understand me don't ya?"

-"of course but you mustn't focus on vengeance that much just let the river flaws and take you and fo..."

-" you want me to forget!? You really are letting me this I can't believe I'm hearing it from you! YOU FORGOT WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU FORGOT YOUR FAMILY" I clinched my fist

-" I've never forgot them I just found a new wish and dream to protect every night and day every moment I remember that day and I that makes me control my temper so I won't loose them too"

-" yeah that's the issue I want to protect them and by being near them I'm like a clock bomb"

-" we will make it Star I'll promise."

-" sure" I sighed and stand up

-" we both had a hard life a sad past and both cos of one person so our enemy is a same person" he said try to calm me down

-" well yeah sorta not exactly, whatever I'll always protect them till my last breath now if you excuse me I have to go" I start to walk through the door

-" and one more thing a question.."

-" yes?"

-" you were there, weren't you?"

-" what are you talking about?"

-" that Halloween night that disaster you were there" he said calmly I twitched but tried to hide my fear

-" I don't know what are you talking about father..."

-" you were there all of were there you were the one that beat that gang weren't you " my hands start to shake I have to go

-" You probably just saw a nightmare I have to go now excuse me,.. But before that even if I was there that they that we weren't I would make sure to protect them like now" I opened the door and walked out

(In unknown time )

No one's POV

-" I CAN'T CONTINUE ANY MORE" wolf said as she took somethings out of her pocket and threw it to wall

-" WHY SHOULD SHE DIE?" She punched the floor

-" She didn't deserve this she had to live happily she tried so hard why did all this happened?" She start shaking

-"hey kitty did ya know she never told me this much of her life story with these details?"

-"heh so ya finally give up? Finally confessed? How are ya my friend? Come on end this game" a ghost voice said between shadows

-" AUGH shud up I'm telling the truth there's no game"

-" of course ya are don't you think it's enough it's been so long"

-" I'm doing the right thing is for sake of all"

-"They're my family, your responsible you're hurting them"

-" ya can't do anything you're a long dead girl your brothers know it too got over it"

-"No I'm not" the voice said strictly

-"Of course you're, I killed ya with my own hand"


	12. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

PLEASSSE! Review and tell me if you want to read more of this story and if not leave it be WAT SHOULD I DO IM SO LOST

HEYYY EVERYONE! first of all i want to apologize again for the hundred time, I'm really sorry for being irresponsible and not updating but now I'm finally done with all of my exams even tho I have to study for entrance exam and all of stuff as a senior it's summer holiday after all and I've promised myself to finish this cursed up fanfic no matter what!.

All the time in school my mind wouldn't shut up about different scenarios and how the story should be going so now that i've reread it not even i've found a lot of spelling and grammar problems but also i noticed that I've rushed too much so I'm going to delete the 12-13-14 chapter and rewrite it and change some of the stuff happens there that makes some important changes about wolf girl I also want to republish the other chapters to fix the mistakes and put some more details to make it more exciting and mysterious.

AGAIN I AM REALLLLLLYYYYYYY SORRY for disappointing you, thanks to all that have read and will read again, hope that whoever gonna start reading it later like it

LOVE YOU AND SEE YOU SOON


End file.
